She Has To be My Queen
by SunRise19
Summary: Based on, The Maddness of King Scar, this reflects his thoughts on Nala.  Slightly differs from the song, PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!!

It's been a very very long time since I have written anything, so I do hope that you all will enjoy this! This little piece was really fun for me to write, and because of my life becoming so busy lately I haven't felt that excitement of writing for a very long time!

I hope you all like this, please don't forget to RR when you're finished reading! Reviews really do mean a lot to me, and are greatly appreciated!

--..--..--..---..--..--..-

Beautiful could not begin to describe the delicate however strong minded creature that stood before me.

That beauty's name, that delicate creature's name was Nala. Nala, it roles off my tongue, like I hope the taste of her will do.

I admire her as I lounge in my cavern, in one of my moods that seem to be getting more dark as the days drag on. She stands in the doorway of my cave, framed lovingly in the moonlight behind her form. She is exquisite, painted in the soft light of the moon and though I can not see them above her, the stars shine in her eyes.

If only a lovely creature such as Nala spoke as lovely to me, "Scar."

It came out in the tone of a growl as I watched her move away from the moonlight a few steps towards me. My heart began to beat, as it does when I'm seeking out a beautiful lioness.

However, this is Nala, and as I said beautiful could not begin to describe her.

"Ah, Nala," I purr, "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect."

I stand and move closer towards her to get a better look, "My, how you've grown."

My green orbs started at her face, working downwards to her chest and to her strong well defined legs. In fact, everything about this lovely thing was well defined in my eyes. She was going on about something to do with hunting, however, all I could think about was her.

'She's got those assets feminine.'

"You're the king," Nala began, "Control the hyenas."

'Please Nala, stop your talking. I have to make you mine.'

"You're destroying the Pride lands."

'Stop your babbling, I am thinking of you! You have nobility in every gene.'

"If we don't stop now," she tried again, "Don't you see?..."

'Please Nala, cease your speaking!! I only wish to hear you speak my name as I have you be my queen.'

"If we stop now, there is still a chance for things to be alright again."

I quickly move forward at this point, desperately needing to cut my future queen off as I began in a rush, "Come sweet Nala, it's written in the stars."

I move closer as I watch as she backs away, "What, what are you doing? Are you listening to me?"

I would not allow her to deter me that easily as I continue, "We'll create a host of little Scars!"

I move closer to this delicate strong beauty, her scent driving me mad. My paws had not even touched her yet, and I was already feeling weak with need as I gazed at her.

"Tell me I'm adored," I start my voice on the edge of the desperate side as my body progresses ever closer towards her own, "Tell me I'm adored!"

I shout this time, and my reward was a swipe across the face with her splendid paw as I gasp out in pain and take a few steps backwards.

"Ah, Nala," I say as I look upon her, "You know I loathe violence."

However, if she wished it that way I could do that for her, I could do anything for my future queen. I spring on her, the momentum of my pounce making us both collapse onto the cavern floor.

"One way or another," I growl, "You will be mine."

"Never Scar," she spat, "Never!"

This aggressive technique of mine was not working and I knew it.

"Nala," I purr as I feel her struggle beneath me, "I will be gentle with you. I will do what you desire…"

I draw out the last word, my voice low and thick with need for her. I watch her face, and her eyes are wide in horror. That look does not matter to me as I continue on, "All I ask in return is you to become my queen. I can imagine you writhing in the bliss of release as I plant the seed that will grow in to our cub, our heir. I can picture it, I can feel it."

I press down on her, my mouth tasting the side of her neck. This action must have gotten her out of her shock for the next thing I knew she was roaring, and I was flipped onto my back with her claws digging in to my tender underbelly.

"Never," she spat as her eyes held the coldest look that I had ever seen on a lion's face that was not my own. The eyes that stared at me were filled with hate, and a barely controlled fire of anger.

"Are you certain your answer is never?" I venture to inquire of the young lioness in order to make sure.

Her reply is a kick to my stomach, and her teeth just missing my face as I turn my head at the last possible moment. I watch her as she leaps off of me, and dashes out of the cave. I take a few gasps of pain, cursing and yet strangely blessing her strong will and resolve.

I stumble to my feet as I yell after her, "You belong to me, you all belong to me!!"

However, it is only her that I truly want to possess, only Nala that I truly wish to have. For she has nobility in every gene, she has to be my queen.

--..--..--..--..End of, "She Has To be My Queen."--..--..--..--..


End file.
